This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power supplies can have various different power converter topologies such as a full bridge LLC converter. Sometimes, the full bridge LLC converter employs control signals each having a variable switching frequency and a maximum fixed duty cycle to regulate the output of the converter. During light-load conditions, the switching frequency can increase to high levels which may prevent zero voltage switching (ZVS). If the switching frequency increases above a particular value, the converter sometimes enters a burst mode operation.